Trébucher et se rattraper
by Asagie
Summary: C'était peut-être la défaite de trop. Les morts de trop.OS


**Me revoilà dans ce fandom, et cet fois-ci avec un petit OS écrit sur Levi. Il a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits de FoF (une heure, une thème entre 21h et 4h du mat', ouais c'est pas pour déconner) avec comme thème "tituber".**

 **Première fois que j'écrivais dans ces conditions, comme d'hab tous les retours sont appréciables. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une vague de douleur. À moins que ça ne soit la fatigue qui parle ? Impossible de savoir. Le résultat est par contre identique dans tous les cas : le monde semble tourner. Enfin après tout la Terre fait ce mouvement rotatif continuellement, jusque là c'est logique. Mais dans le cas présent, le sol semblait se mouvoir par sa propre volonté. Chaque pas semblait se faire sur un sol qui bougeait, comme des sables mouvants.

-Des sables mouvants ? Vraiment ? La blague je n'ai aucune foutre idée à quoi ressemble ces putains étendues de sable, marmonna Levi.

Mais ces simples paroles suffirent déjà à le faire se plier de douleur, l'obligeant à s'arrêter bien malgré lui. Se stopper, se courber en deux (se plier au point de même toucher le sol d'ailleurs), cracher un coup. Se rendre compte qu'il y a bien trop de sang qui touche le sol. Ça, c'est pas normal. Enfin, après tout, l'ensemble des événements sont étranges. Sa vie même est anormale, comme une erreur dans la matrice de la vie. On le dit l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Mais là, il se sent juste comme une anomalie à qui on rappelle les durs mais simples lois de la vie. Un bug que l'on tente d'effacer, car sa place lui semble lui-même sans raison parfois.

-Tsss, bordel.

Il déteste ces moments-là. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire, à part avancer, retrouver le camp. Habituellement son esprit avait bien trop de choses auxquels il devait faire attention. Les titans d'abord, mais ces bâtards avaient été exterminé dans un bon périmètre et la nuit allait tomber, la probabilité de se faire attaquer était donc proche du zéro absolu.

En deuxième position, mais proche de la première, son escouade.

Et c'est bien là qu'était le nœud du problème. Son escouade. Absente. Disparue. Bouffée. Morte.

Encore une fois, peut-être celle de trop, le voilà le dernier. Alors de nouveau seul, avançant sans grand risque finalement, se trainant à moitié, son esprit qui tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui bouffait le bras. Mais après tout il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il n'avait même pas été grignoté, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien mais c'était une simple fracture. Cela ne l'empêchera ni de vivre ni de se déplacer jusqu'à retrouver les troupes en arrière.

Mais son corps commence à être à la traine tout de même. L'adrénaline a finit par refluer et son organisme lui hurle que encore une fois il a foutu n'importe quoi. Alors on fuit la douleur physique. Et on se retrouve à se concentrer sur ses pensées.

C'est finalement tout aussi con. Voir même encore plus. Car si son corps a l'habitude et il s'est entrainé durant des années pour maitriser l'ensemble de son organisme, son esprit peut lui poser davantage soucis. Et la fièvre qui semble monter en lui comme des frissons de désespoir purs, lui coupent autant le souffle que la douleur.

Alors le voilà. Le grand Levi Ackerman, tremblant et peu sûr de ses pas. Il en a assez. Il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il continue son chemin. Il est un symbole, celui de la victoire de l'humanité sur les titans. Mais là, il trouve que le symbole semble bien plus inspirer la pitié que le respect ou quoique ce soit d'autre de bénéfique.

Un nouveau frisson. Une toux grasse, et des nouvelles traces de sang qui tapissent la terre. Et ces visages tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Ils sont parfois défigurés, parfois au contraire pleins de vie. Mais même ces souvenirs heureux ne font qui lui broyer le cœur encore un peu plus. Et la fatigue. Celle qui embaume son esprit tel un linceul qui lui fait ralentir la cadence de ses pas.

Quelque chose sur le sol, peut-être un caillou ou une quelconque merde, est le relief à franchir de trop. Levi sent comme au ralenti son corps tomber, il n'est pas certain de vouloir tenter de se rattraper.

Mais une voix au loin se fait entendre, criarde, grotesque et qui lui tape le plus souvent sur les nerfs.

-Ça va la binoclarde, je t'ai entendu pas la peine de gueuler. Tu veux rameuter tous les titans du coin ou quoi ?

Levi n'est pas certain que sa voix est réussi à porter suffisamment loin. Peut-être même a-t-il murmuré ces quelques mots. Qu'importe, il a évité la chute et s'est remis à marcher.


End file.
